City Flood of Love
by gurj14
Summary: A short story involving a haystack, a sword fight, two pretty women, and a flooded wedding. Wrote this after watching Zorro on TV haha. Hope you like it! Not meant to be taken seriously, its pretty silly. ShizNat AU


**Summary: **A short storyinvolving a haystack, sword fight, two pretty women, and a flooded wedding. Wrote this after watching Zorro on TV haha. Hope you like it! Not meant to be taken seriously, its pretty silly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai- HiME/Otome or characters

**City Flood of Love**

--

--

Baroness Natsuki Kruger had won over the town of Windbloom City, and had just been about to take over the government when _she_ showed up.

The Masked Lady.

The sword duelling, curvaceous woman with a face hidden by a mask and only a deep cut neckline taunting all who opposed her with a luscious cleavage.

Natsuki had been both upset at having her plan thwarted and at having that damn vigilante flaunt the fact that her bust size as bigger than Natsuki's own.

After The Masked Lady had taken down most of the Baroness's men, she stood face to face with the intimidating and scowling Baroness herself. It was on.

They fenced along the ledge of the city hall, the town's spectators cheered on The Masked Lady even though the scary Baroness was incredibly sexy with her wind-blowing hair and tight fitting expensive outfit.

Natsuki found her opponent very skilled and knew this fight had to be done carefully if she wished to own the city. And own the city she would!

"Its over," she told her opponent and regained the offence with a series of strikes which were barely blocked.

"All I have to do now is put my thumbprint on paper and sign! This city belongs to me."

"Why Baroness," The Masked Lady swung back, "I thought your mother taught you better than to take over cities for your own greedy good!"

"Shut up!" She countered, ducking to dodge a blow near her head. "My mother taught me well enough! And this city is not for me!"

"Oh?" The Masked Lady succeeded in jumping over the Baroness with a flip, cheers of townspeople echoing beneath them. "Then who is it for?"

"The woman I wish to marry," Natsuki twirled around to face her, her long embroidered and beautiful black coat blowing with the wind.

Some townspeople fainted from the sight.

"You wish to... Marry?" Jealousy and heartbreak worked into The Masked Lady's feelings. She and Natsuki were so close when younger and now they were thinking and fighting for different reasons. And Natsuki wanted another who was _not_ her? And this town was a _gift_ for that _bitch_?

Oh hell no. Now she definitely wouldn't let Natsuki get the town.

The Baroness's cheeks lit an adorable red as she realised she had confessed her true intentions, and she reached quickly to her hip holster to draw a revolver.

The Masked Lady briefly thought that death by Natsuki was fitting if she could not be with her beloved Baroness, but the gasps of people below reminded her that it wasn't over yet.

"Who is this woman you claim to love? I cannot think of one who would wish for the downfall of other people for her own selfish needs." She noticed a rope on the railing which, if she cleverly cut off, could give her enough time to stop this as it would pull the metal ledge to the side and knock Natsuki off to the haystacks below them. _I don't wish to hurt her but it seems there is no other way._

"I..." The Baroness blushed again and her voice hitched slightly, "but... shut up Masked Lady! If you loved someone as rich as The Rich Lady Viola, then in order to compete with them you have to offer something they do not have!"

Just before The Masked Lady could take the Baroness's outburst as an opportunity to cut the rope, her heart stopped in her chest at the words uttered by her love. The emotions raced across her face, but were hidden from anyone because of her mask.

_Did I hear right? The Rich Lady Viola? Natsuki loves... me!_

The Rich Lady Shizuru Viola had long become bored of having everything handed to her on a silver platter that she had taken up this form of vigilance, The Masked Lady giving her life some excitement.

"Natsuki," she spoke softly and seemed to catch the Baroness by surprise, "just because I told you I wanted something new does not mean I want it for the sake of people losing a home."

Natsuki's eyes bulged and she lowered her gun, mouth gaping open. "Shizuru!?"

Shizuru reached up and took off her mask, her long chestnut hair falling down in the process.

"Oh my!" The spectators gasped an echoed, "it's The Rich Lady Viola! She is our hero?" Some more of them fainted and a few nosebleeds occurred, but Shizuru's eyes were fixed on Natsuki who had yet to realise what exactly had happened.

"Sh-Shizuru..." She seemed at a loss for words but then her face took one of fright. "Uh, about what I said of marrying... I was just um... I know that you would never look at someone like me but... I..."

Shizuru giggled, cutting of Natsuki's panic. "Silly Natsuki, I never looked anywhere else."

Natsuki turned purple when Shizuru walked forward with a happy smile.

"I love Natsuki..."

Natsuki let out a squeak when Shizuru pounced on her, arms wounding on her neck to crush their lips together and legs wrapping around Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki's hands flailed about as she was caught off balance, and the slim ledge they were on made her steps end up where there was no more stone, to which both girls fell down onto the haystacks below.

Shizuru released Natsuki's lips as the other woman exhaled in pain, her back having taken the fall for them both with Shizuru's extra weight, but then immediately captured them again. Natsuki could be in pain later, for now it was express-my-love time.

Natsuki struggled for breath, finding this new sensation known as kissing to feel very nice but difficult to breathe during.

"Shiz... Mmmm" she moaned and gasped out, "can't breathe!"

"Me either Natsuki," Shizuru purred, lying down fully on top of the Baroness and giggling, "you take my breath away!"

Just before she could take another kiss, Natsuki's hand flew up and pressed against her mouth. "No you idiot! I just fell four stories into a haystack with you on top of me!"

Shizuru pouted and sat back up on Natsuki's waist.

"Meanie Natsuki, I want to express my love to you."

"Y-You can express later!"

--

--

"So we are gathered here today-"

"Wait!" The Mayor of Windbloom stood up from the crowd of townspeople.

"Ara, Mr. Mayor I already assured you that I am getting married of my own free will, and as of today it is legal for two women to marry." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her wedding interruption. The Baroness had threatened to kill anyone who opposed their union, and no one dared step forward.

Natsuki had given up the papers to own the town, and now - the same day - was getting married to her love with whom she had confessed to unknowingly earlier that morning while they fought on a ledge.

"It's not that, Rich Lady Viola," he sighed and gestured, "both you and the Baroness getting married has caused all the bachelors to start crying. We're experiencing a flood!"

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at the crowd, only now noticing the waterfalls of tears coming from men who had admired either beautiful woman.

"Are you telling me," Natsuki glared and trembled in anger, "that I should give a flying fuc-"

"Ara ara," Shizuru cut her off and raised an eyebrow to the mayor. "Would you rather have the Baroness take over Windbloom City or would you rather have a small flood that can be taken cared of in due time?"

The mayor stuttered and sat back down, not willing to think of the horrors that would involve the beautiful but ruthless Baroness owning his beloved town.

"Well, get on with it!" Natsuki snapped at the town priest who was supposed to be getting them married at the moment but had stopped upon the Mayor's interruption.

He trembled in fear, and his pants turned wet at the crotch.

Natsuki growled and snatched papers on the table near him, taking matters into her own hands.

She made to sign the marriage papers but found no pen.

"Dammit! Get me a pen!"

One of her minions whipped one out of his pocket and she snatched it eagerly, dipping it in the ink bottle and signing her name with satisfaction.

"Oi," she held it out to Shizuru with a blush, "your turn."

Shizuru smiled and took the pen; it almost slipped through her fingers as she signed in growing excitement.

As soon as she signed these papers, she could have sex with her Natsuki!

--

--

--

**Omake: Marital Dispute of Baroness Natsuki Kruger and The Rich Lady Shizuru Viola**

"No Shizuru! I'm tired. We've been doing this 'express-my-love' crap all week!"

"But Natsuki, it's our first week of marriage."

"Hmf," Natsuki crossed her arms, "so then next week I can go take over a different city?"

"No because that would be taking time away from out first month of marriage."

"So then next month I can go take over another city?"

"No Na-tsu-ki, that would be taking away from our first second month of marriage!"

Natsuki grumbled, "When can I leave damn it? I have evil work to do!"

"Natsuki wants to leave me?" Sniff. Sniff.

"N-no! I just want... I... grrr..." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and kissed her.

_Forgive me body,_ she told herself, _but it looks like we have more work to do._

--

--

--

**The End**


End file.
